List of Worlds and Characters in Worlds of Eden
Here are the worlds (in Tower of Worlds and outside of) you will visit and save in Worlds of Eden. Eden Land * Hideo Katashi * Rory * Mayna * Yin * Yang Shop Dipperpineswoe.png|Dipper Pines Mabelpineswoe.png|Mabel Pines Mystery Clubhouse Scoobydoowoe.png|Scooby-Doo Shaggywoe.png|Shaggy Fredwoe.png|Fred Daphnewoe.png|Daphne Velmawoe.png|Velma (This is the only method to enter Pokemon.) (After you beat the game, you will unlock the VR Room in Velma's Lab, which will allow you to play all of the game's levels again.) Arcade * Lin (This is the only method to enter Street Fighter.) Tower of Worlds * Argos * Elyphon * Zenta (When you enter the Tower of Worlds for the first time, you don't go to The Walking Dead dimension right away yet. Before you do, you get a Marvel Comic Book that allows you to enter the Marvel dimension, where you start this world's first mission. Clear it in order to start The Walking Dead.) The Walking Dead rickgrimeswoe.png|Rick Grimes daryldixonwoe.png|Daryl Dixon carolpeletierwoe.png|Carol Peletier maggiegreenerheewoe.png|Maggie Greene-Rhee michonnewoe.png|Michonne rositaespinosawoe2.png|Rosita Espinosa eugeneporterwoe.png|Eugene Porter gabrielstokeswoe3.png|Gabriel Stokes morganjoneswoe2.png|Morgan Jones ezekielwoe2.png|Ezekiel neganwoe.png|Negan (boss) walkerswoe.png|Walkers (boss) (You'll access this world after your first mission in Marvel.) Star Trek kirkwoe.png|Kirk spockwoe.png|Spock mccoywoe.png|McCoy suluwoe.png|Sulu chekovwoe.png|Chekov scottywoe.png|Scotty uhurawoe.png|Uhura chapelwoe.png|Chapel randwoe.png|Rand khanwoe.png|Khan (boss) G.I. Joe Dukewoe2.png|Duke Snakeeyeswoe.png|Snake Eyes Scarlettwoe.png|Scarlett Flintwoe.png|Flint Ladyjayewoe.png|Lady Jaye Roadblockwoe.png|Roadblock Gunghowoe.png|Gung-Ho Shipwreckwoe.png|Shipwreck Muttandjunkyardwoe.png|Mutt and Junkyard Bazookawoe.png|Bazooka Wildbillwoe.png|Wild Bill Cobracommanderwoe.png|Cobra Commander (boss with Tomax and Xamot) Destrowoe2.png|Destro Baronesswoe.png|Baroness Tomaxandxamotwoe.png|Tomax and Xamot (boss with Cobra Commander) Stormshadowwoe.png|Storm Shadow (boss) Majorbluddwoe.png|Major Bludd Zartanwoe.png|Zartan (boss) Buzzerwoe.png|Buzzer Ripperwoe.png|Ripper Torchwoe.png|Torch Cobrasoldierswoe.png|Cobra Soldiers (After you finish this world, you don't go to Popeye right away yet. You need to do your first mission in DC first.) (After you get the DC Comic Book after you clear G.I. Joe.) Popeye Popeyewoe.png|Popeye Oliveoylwoe.png|Olive Oyl Sweepeawoe.png|Swee 'Pea Wimpywoe.png|Wimpy Eugenethejeepwoe.png|Eugene the Jeep Poopdeckpappywoe.png|Poopdeck Pappy Alicethegoonwoe.png|Alice the Goon Blutowoe.png|Bluto (boss) Seahagwoe.png|Sea Hag (boss with Bluto) Goonswoe.png|Goons (You'll access this world after your first mission in DC.) Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicwoe.png|Sonic Tailswoe.png|Tails Knuckleswoe.png|Knuckles amyrosewoe.png|Amy Rose Creamwoe.png|Cream Cheesewoe.png|Cheese Doctoreggmanwoe.png|Doctor Eggman (boss) Rougewoe.png|Rouge Shadowwoe.png|Shadow (boss) (After you clear this world, you'll gain the ability to use Ally Cards.) Pucca Puccawoe.png|Pucca garuwoe.png|Garu miowoe.png|Mio abyowoe.png|Abyo chingwoe.png|Ching mastersoowoe.png|Master Soo brucewoe.png|Bruce tobewoe.png|Tobe (boss) mujiwoe.png|Muji (boss) tobesninjaswoe.png|Tobe's Ninjas (After you clear this world, you need to clear your second missions, one each in Marvel and DC, before you enter Powerpuff Girls.) Powerpuff Girls blossomwoe.png|Blossom bubbleswoe.png|Bubbles buttercupwoe.png|Buttercup professorutoniumwoe.png|Professor Utonium mayorwoe.png|Mayor msbellumwoe.png|Ms. Bellum mojojojowoe.png|Mojo Jojo (boss) princessmorbuckswoe.png|Princess Morbucks himwoe.png|HIM (boss) fuzzylumpkinswoe.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins (boss) (After you clear this world, you need to start your first missions, one each in Pokemon and Street Fighter. After that, you then gain access to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.) (P.S. When you clear mission #1 in Pokemon, you get the ability to summon Pokemon on your quest.) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles leonardowoe.png|Leonardo raphaelwoe.png|Raphael donatellowoe.png|Donatello michelangelowoe.png|Michelangelo mastersplinterwoe.png|Master Splinter aprilonealwoe.png|April O'Neal shredderwoe.png|Shredder (boss) krangwoe.png|Krang (boss) bebopwoe.png|Bebop (boss with Rocksteady) rocksteadywoe.png|Rocksteady (boss with Bebop) baxterstockmanwoe.png|Baxter Stockman footsoldierwoe.png|Foot Soldiers (You'll access this world after your first missions in Pokemon and Street Fighter. After this world is cleared, your third mission in Marvel must be cleared before you enter Super Mario Bros.) Super Mario Bros. mariowoe.png|Mario luigiwoe.png|Luigi princesspeachwoe.png|Princess Peach toadsworthwoe.png|Toadsworth toadwoe.png|Toad yoshiwoe.png|Yoshi donkeykongwoe.png|Donkey Kong bowserwoe.png|Bowser (boss) kamekwoe.png|Kamek wariowoe.png|Wario (boss) goombaswoe.png|Goombas koopatroopaswoe.png|Koopa Troopas (In order to enter this world, clear mission #3 in Marvel.) Atomic Betty atomicbettywoe.png|Atomic Betty sparkywoe.png|Sparky x-5woe.png|X-5 admiraldegillwoe.png|Admiral DeGill noahwoe.png|Noah maximusiqwoe.png|Maximus I.Q. (boss) minimuspuwoe.png|Minimus P.U. (boss) morbidianbloodmonkswoe.png|Morbidian Blood Monks (After you clear this world, complete your third mission in DC. After that, you gain access to Ben 10.) Ben 10 bentennysonwoe.png|Ben Tennyson gwentennysonwoe.png|Gwen Tennyson maxtennysonwoe.png|Max Tennyson azmuthwoe.png|Azmuth vilgaxwoe.png|Vilgax (boss) sixsixwoe.png|Sixsix (boss) droneswoe.png|Drones (You will enter this world after your third mission in DC.) Legend of Zelda linkwoe.png|Link naviwoe.png|Navi zeldasheikwoe.png|Zelda/Sheik eponawoe.png|Epona ganondorfwoe.png|Ganondorf (boss) darklinkwoe.png|Dark Link (boss) dodongoswoe.png|Dodongos keesewoe.png|Keese octorokswoe.png|Octoroks (After this world is cleared, complete mission #2 in Pokemon before moving on to Masters of the Universe.) Masters of the Universe hemanwoe.png|Prince Adam/He-Man battlecatwoe.png|Battle Cat orkowoe.png|Orko manatarmswoe.png|Man-At-Arms teelawoe.png|Teela mekaneckwoe.png|Mekaneck stratoswoe.png|Stratos sorceresswoe.png|The Sorceress skeletorwoe.png|Skeletor (boss) beastmanwoe.png|Beast-Man evillynwoe.png|Evil-Lyn (boss with Trapjaw) trapjawwoe.png|Trapjaw (boss with Evil-Lyn) mermanwoe.png|Mer-Man (boss) (Clear your second mission in Pokemon before you go to this world. After this world is cleared, clear missions #2 and #4 in Street Fighter and Marvel respectively. And then you can enter Kamen Rider.) Kamen Rider kamenrider1woe.png|Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi kamenrider2woe.png|Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji tobeitachibanawoe.png|Tobei Tachibana takikazuyawoe.png|Taki Kazuya yuriwoe.png|Yuri ambassadorhellgaragarandawoe.png|Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda (boss) thegreatleaderofshockerwoe.png|The Great Leader of Shocker (boss) shockercombatmenwoe.png|Shocker Combatmen (You gain access to this world after you clear your second mission in Street Fighter and fourth mission in Marvel. Before you can enter Power Rangers, clear your fourth DC mission and Devil Dimension I.) Power Rangers redrangerwoe.png|Red Ranger bluerangerwoe.png|Blue Ranger yellowrangerwoe.png|Yellow Ranger blackrangerwoe.png|Black Ranger pinkrangerwoe.png|Pink Ranger greenrangerwoe.png|Green Ranger zordonwoe.png|Zordon alpha5woe.png|Alpha 5 bulkandskullwoe.png|Bulk and Skull ritarepulsawoe.png|Rita Repulsa (boss) goldarwoe.png|Goldar (boss) puttypatrollerswoe.png|Putty Patrol (In order to access this world, clear Kamen Rider, DC Mission #4, and Devil Dimension I. After Power Rangers is cleared, complete the fifth mission in DC.) Chaotic tommajorswoe.png|Tom Majors maxxorwoe.png|Maxxor intresswoe.png|Intress najarinwoe.png|Najarin chaorwoe.png|Chaor (boss) lordvanblootwoe.png|Lord Van Bloot (boss) (You'll enter this world after mission #5 in DC is cleared. After Chaotic is done, complete mission #5 in Marvel before moving on to the next world.) My Little Pony twilightsparklewoe.png|Twilight Sparkle rainbowdashwoe.png|Rainbow Dash pinkiepiewoe.png|Pinkie Pie raritywoe.png|Rarity applejackwoe.png|Applejack fluttershywoe.png|Fluttershy spikewoe.png|Spike princesscelestiawoe.png|Princess Celestia princesslunawoe.png|Princess Luna shiningarmorwoe.png|Shining Armor princesscadencewoe.png|Princess Cadence flurryheartwoe.png|Flurry Heart discordwoe.png|Discord queenchrysaliswoe.png|Queen Chrysalis (boss) mane6changelingswoe.png|Mane 6 Changelings (boss) changelingswoe.png|Changelings (Clear your fifth mission in Marvel in order to access this world.) Avatar: The Last Airbender aangwoe.png|Aang sokkawoe.png|Sokka katarawoe.png|Katara tophwoe.png|Toph momowoe.png|Momo appawoe.png|Appa zukowoe.png|Zuko irohwoe.png|Iroh firelordozaiwoe.png|Fire Lord Ozai (boss) azulawoe.png|Azula (boss) (After you clear this world, complete your sixth mission in DC before you start Sailor Moon.) Sailor Moon sailormoonwoe.png|Sailor Moon sailormercurywoe.png|Sailor Mercury sailormarswoe.png|Sailor Mars sailorjupiterwoe.png|Sailor Jupiter sailorvenuswoe.png|Sailor Venus tuxedomaskwoe.png|Tuxedo Mask lunawoe.png|Luna artemiswoe.png|Artemis queenmetariawoe.png|Queen Metaria (boss) queenberylwoe.png|Queen Beryl (boss) (Clear mission #6 in DC in order to go to this world.) Dragon Ball Z gokuwoe.png|Goku piccolowoe.png|Piccolo krillinwoe.png|Krillin gohanwoe.png|Gohan masterroshiwoe.png|Master Roshi shenronwoe.png|Shenron dendewoe.png|Dende vegetawoe.png|Vegeta (boss) friezawoe.png|Frieza (boss) captainginyuwoe.png|Captain Ginyu (boss) (Before you can go to One Piece after you cleared Dragon Ball Z, clear mission #3 in Pokemon and missions #6, #7, and #8 in Marvel. Then you can enter that world.) One Piece Luffywoe.png|Luffy Zorowoe.png|Zoro Namiwoe.png|Nami Usoppwoe.png|Usopp Sanjiwoe.png|Sanji Robinwoe.png|Robin Chopperwoe.png|Chopper Frankywoe.png|Franky Brookwoe.png|Brook Acewoe.png|Ace (as a ghost) Sakazukiwoe.png|Sakasuki (boss) Marshalldteachwoe.png|Marshall D. Teach (boss) (Clear your third mission in Pokemon and your sixth, seventh, and eighth missions in Marvel in order to enter this world.) Digimon Taiwoe.png|Tai Mattwoe.png|Matt Sorawoe.png|Sora Mimiwoe.png|Mimi Izzywoe.png|Izzy Joewoe.png|Joe Tkwoe.png|T.K. Kariwoe.png|Kari Agumonwoe.png|Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon Gabumonwoe.png|Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon Biyomonwoe.png|Biyomon/Birdramon/Garudamon Palmonwoe.png|Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon Gomamonwoe.png|Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon Patamonwoe.png|Patamon/Angemon Gatomonwoe.png|Gatomon/Angewomon Wizardmonwoe.png|Wizardmon Myotismonwoe.png|Myotismon/VenomMyotismon (boss) Demidevimonwoe.png|DemiDevimon Phantomonwoe.png|Phantomon (boss) Bakemonwoe.png|Bakemon (After this world is finished, clear your ninth mission in Marvel, then you can go to Lord of the Rings.) Lord of the Rings Frodowoe.png|Frodo Samwoe.png|Sam Gandalfwoe.png|Gandalf Gimliwoe.png|Gimli Aragornwoe.png|Aragorn Legolaswoe.png|Legolas Theodenwoe.png|Theoden Bilbowoe.png|Bilbo Gollumwoe.png|Gollum (boss with Sauron) Solomonwoe.png|Solomon (boss) Sauronwoe.png|Sauron (boss with Gollum) Shelobwoe.png|Shelob (boss) Orcswoe.png|Orcs (You can go there after you clear mission #9 in Marvel. After Lord of the Rings wraps up, clear your fourth and final mission in Pokemon, clear your seventh mission in DC, then you can access Star Wars.) Star Wars Lukeskywalkerwoe.png|Luke Skywalker Yodaobiwankenobi.png|Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi (as ghosts) R2d2woe.png|R2-D2 C3powoe.png|C-3PO Leiawoe.png|Princess Leia Hansolowoe.png|Han Solo Chewbaccawoe.png|Chewbacca Ewokswoe.png|Ewoks Jabbathehutwoe.png|Jabba the Hut (boss) Darthvaderwoe.png|Darth Vader (boss) Darthsidiouswoe.png|Darth Sidious (boss) Stormtrooperswoe2.png|Stormtroopers (Clear your final mission in Pokemon and mission #7 in DC in order to access this world. When you clear this world, clear mission #10 in Marvel before going to the next world.) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Chirowoe.png|Chiro Antauriwoe.png|Antauri Novawoe.png|Nova Gibsonwoe.png|Gibson Sparxwoe.png|Sparx/Sprx-77 Ottowoe.png|Otto Jinmaywoe.png|Jinmay Skeletonkingwoe.png|Skeleton King (boss) Mandarinwoe.png|Mandarin (boss) Darkoneswoe.png|The Dark Ones (boss) Bonelessminionswoe.png|Boneless Minions (Clear missions #7 and #10 in DC and Marvel respectively before you go to this world. After that's cleared, clear mission #11 in Marvel and missions #8 and #9 in DC.) Thundercats Lionowoe.png|Lion-O Tygrawoe.png|Tygra Cheetarawoe.png|Cheetara Panthrowoe.png|Panthro Wilykatandwilykitwoe.png|WilyKat and WilyKit Snarfwoe.png|Snarf Jagawoe.png|Jaga Mummrawoe.png|Mumm-Ra (boss) Slithewoe.png|Slithe (boss) (After you clear your eleventh mission in Marvel and your eighth and ninth missions in DC, you can go there. After Thundercats is finished, clear missions #12 and #10 in Marvel and DC respectively.) Harry Potter Harrypotterwoe.png|Harry Potter Ronweasleywoe.png|Ron Weasley Herominegrangerwoe.png|Heromine Granger Reubeushagridwoe.png|Reubeus Hagrid Dracomalfoywoe.png|Draco Malfoy Severussnapewoe.png|Severus Snape (boss) Lordvoldemortwoe.png|Lord Voldemort (boss) Dementorswoe.png|Dementors (You can go to this world after you cleared your twelfth mission in Marvel and your tenth and final mission in DC. After you're done here, do Marvel mission #13, your third and final mission in Street Fighter, and two final missions in Marvel. After those are out of the way, you can finally go to Transformers.) Transformers Optimusprimewoe.png|Optimus Prime Jazzwoe.png|Jazz Bumblebeewoe.png|Bumblebee Ironhidewoe.png|Ironhide Wheeljackwoe.png|Wheeljack Ratchetwoe.png|Ratchet Gearswoe.png|Gears Blasterwoe.png|Blaster Warpathwoe.png|Warpath Silverboltwoe.png|Silverbolt Airraidwoe.png|Air Raid Fireflightwoe.png|Fireflight Skydivewoe.png|Skydive Slingshotwoe.png|Slingshot Superionwoe.png|Superion Alphatrionwoe.png|Alpha Trion Spikewitwickywoe.png|Spike Witwicky Teletraan1woe.png|Teletraan-1 Megatronwoe.png|Megatron (boss) Soundwavewoe.png|Soundwave (cloned) Laserbeakwoe.png|Laserbeak (cloned) Rumblewoe.png|Rumble (cloned) Ravagewoe.png|Ravage (cloned) Starscreamwoe.png|Starscream (boss) Thundercrackerwoe.png|Thundercracker Skywarpwoe.png|Skywarp Ramjetthrustdirgewoe.png|Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge Astrotrainwoe.png|Astrotrain Shockwavewoe.png|Shockwave (boss) Scrapperwoe.png|Scrapper Scavengerwoe.png|Scavenger Mixmasterwoe.png|Mixmaster Longhaulwoe.png|Long Haul Bonecrusherwoe.png|Bonecrusher Hookwoe.png|Hook Devastatorwoe.png|Devastator (boss) Worlds Outside Tower of Worlds Marvel Heroes 1spidermanwoe.png|Spider-Man 2ironman.png|Iron Man 3captainamericawoe.png|Captain America 4hulkwoe.png|Hulk 5thorwoe.png|Thor 6hawkeyewoe.png|Hawkeye 7blackwidowwoe.png|Black Widow 8antmanwoe.png|Ant-Man 9waspwoe.png|Wasp 10falconwoe.png|Falcon 11wolverinewoe.png|Wolverine 12deadpoolwoe.png|Deadpool 13namorwoe.png|Namor 14starlordwoe.png|Star-Lord 15draxwoe.png|Drax 16gamorawoe.png|Gamora 17rocketwoe.png|Rocket 18grootwoe.png|Groot 19mrfantasticwoe.png|Mr. Fantastic 20thingwoe.png|Thing 21humantorchwoe.png|Human Torch 22invisiblewomanwoe.png|Invisible Woman 23nickfurywoe.png|Nick Fury 24warmachinewoe.png|War Machine 25blackpantherwoe.png|Black Panther 26scarlettwitchwoe.png|Scarlett Witch 27quicksilverwoe.png|Quicksilver 28captainmarvelwoe.png|Captain Marvel 29ironfistwoe.png|Iron Fist 30lukecagewoe.png|Luke Cage 31wondermanwoe.png|Wonder Man 32daredevilwoe.png|Daredevil 33wintersoldierwoe.png|Winter Soldier 34cyclopswoe.png|Cyclops 35stormwoe.png|Storm 36beastwoe.png|Beast 37jeangreywoe.png|Jean Grey 38icemanwoe.png|Iceman 39colossuswoe.png|Colossus 40kittyprydewoe.png|Kitty Pryde 41nightcrawlerwoe.png|Nightcrawler 42professorcharlesxavierwoe.png|Professor Charles Xavier 43ghostriderwoe.png|Ghost Rider 44doctorstrangewoe.png|Doctor Strange 45odinwoe.png|Odin 46valkyriewoe.png|Valkyrie 47fandralwoe.png|Fandral 48hogunwoe.png|Hogun 49volstaggwoe.png|Volstagg 50heimdallwoe.png|Heimdall Villains 51baronzemowoe.png|Baron Zemo 52doctoroctopuswoe.png|Doctor Octopus 53sandmanwoe.png|Sandman 54greengoblinwoe.png|Green Goblin 55sabretoothwoe.png|Sabretooth 56omegaredwoe.png|Omega Red 57abominationwoe.png|Abomination 58attumawoe.png|Attuma 59leaderwoe.png|Leader 60tigersharkwoe.png|Tigershark 61tituswoe.png|Titus 62ronantheaccuserwoe.png|Ronan the Accuser 63thanoswoe.png|Thanos 64thundrawoe.png|Thundra 65trapsterwoe.png|Trapster 66klawandsoundwoe.png|Klaw/Sound 67wizardwoe.png|Wizard 68doctordoomwoe.png|Doctor Doom 69scientistsupremewoe.png|Scientist Supreme 70modokwoe.png|M.O.D.O.K. 71ironmongerwoe.png|Iron Monger 72ultronwoe.png|Ultron 73mandarinwoe.png|Mandarin 74finfangfoomwoe.png|Fin Fang Foom 75kangtheconquerorwoe.png|Kang the Conqueror 76kingcobrawoe.png|King Cobra 77baronstruckerwoe.png|Baron Strucker 78redskullwoe.png|Red Skull 79juggernautwoe.png|Juggernaut 80toadwoe.png|Toad 81pyrowoe.png|Pyro 82avalanchewoe.png|Avalanche 83mystiquewoe.png|Mystique 84magnetowoe.png|Magneto 85crimsondynamowoe.png|Crimson Dynamo 86livinglaserwoe.png|Living Laser 87absorbingmanwoe.png|Absorbing Man 88whirlwindwoe.png|Whirlwind 89greygargoylewoe.png|Grey Gargoyle 90blizzardwoe.png|Blizzard 91enchantresswoe.png|Enchantress 92aqueductwoe.png|Aqueduct 93blackheartwoe.png|Blackheart 94dormammuwoe.png|Dormammu 95manapewoe.png|Man-Ape 96ulikwoe.png|Ulik 97helawoe.png|Hela 98lokiwoe.png|Loki * All of the Marvel villains, except Thanos, are bosses. DC Heroes 1supermanwoe.png|Superman 2batmanwoe.png|Batman 3wonderwomanwoe.png|Wonder Woman 4flashwoe.png|Flash 5greenlanternwoe.png|Green Lantern 6martianmanhunterwoe.png|Martian Manhunter 7hawkmanwoe.png|Hawk Man 8aquamanwoe.png|Aquaman 9greenarrowowe.png|Green Arrow 10blackcanarywoe.png|Black Canary 11redtornadowoe.png|Red Tornado 12captainmarvelwoe.png|Captain Marvel 13robinwoe.png|Robin 14beastboywoe.png|Beast Boy 15atomwoe.png|Atom 16captainatomwoe.png|Captain Atom 17vixenwoe.png|Vixen 18plasticmanwoe.png|Plastic Man 19boostergoldwoe.png|Booster Gold 20cyborgwoe.png|Cyborg 21stargirlwoe.png|Stargirl 22vigilantewoe.png|Vigilante 23firewoe.png|Fire 24icewoe.png|Ice 25bluebeetlewoe.png|Blue Beetle 26loislanewoe.png|Lois Lane 27jimmyolsenwoe.png|Jimmy Olsen 28guardiansoftheuniversewoe.png|Guardians of the Universe 29kilowogwoe.png|Kilowog Villains 30jokerwoe.png|Joker 31harleyquinnwoe.png|Harley Quinn 32royalflushgangwoe.png|Royal Flush Gang (King, Queen, Jack, Club, and Ace) 33blackmantawoe.png|Black Manta 34oceanmasterwoe.png|Ocean Master 35solomongrundywoe.png|Solomon Grundy 36cheetahwoe.png|Cheetah 37blackadamwoe.png|Black Adam 38penguinwoe.png|Penguin 39scarecrowwoe.png|Scarecrow 40rasalghulwoe.png|Ra's al Ghul 41taliaalghulwoe.png|Talia al Ghul 42poisonivywoe.png|Poison Ivy 43twofacewoe.png|Two-Face 44mrfreezewoe.png|Mr. Freeze 45riddlerwoe.png|Riddler 46clayfacewoe.png|Clayface 47mirrormasterwoe.png|Mirror Master 48gorillagroddwoe.png|Gorilla Grodd 49reverseflashwoe.png|Reverse Flash 50toymanwoe.png|Toy Man 51weatherwizardwoe.png|Weather Wizard 52vandallsavagewoe.png|Vandall Savage 53lexluthorwoe.png|Lex Luthor 54brainiacwoe.png|Brainiac 55starsapphirewoe.png|Star Sapphire 56sinestrowoe.png|Sinestro 57atrocituswoe.png|Atrocitus 58shadowthiefwoe.png|Shadow Thief * All of the DC villains (except Talia al Ghul and Riddler) are bosses. Pokemon 1ashketchumwoe.png|Ash Ketchum 2pikachuwoe.png|Pikachu 3mistywoe.png|Misty 4togepiwoe.png|Togepi 5staryuwoe.png|Staryu (boss with Onix) 6brockwoe.png|Brock 7onixwoe.png|Onix (boss with Staryu) 8nursejoyandchanseywoe.png|Nurse Joy and Chansey 9officerjennywoe.png|Officer Jenny 10professoroakwoe.png|Professor Oak 11celebiwoe.png|Celebi/Wooden Celebi (boss) 12jessiewoe.png|Jessie 13arbokwoe.png|Arbok (boss) 14jameswoe.png|James 15weezingwoe.png|Weezing (boss) 16meowthwoe.png|Meowth 17wobbuffetwoe.png|Wobuffet 18giovanniandpersianwoe.png|Giovanni and Persian 19ironmaskedmarauderwoe.png|Iron-Masked Marauder 20scizorwoe.png|Scizor (boss with Sneasel) 21sneaselwoe.png|Sneasel (boss with Scizor) 22tyranitarwoe.png|Tyranitar (boss) (In order to access this world, clear Powerpuff Girls, then head to Mystery Clubhouse, and turn on Shaggy's Game Boy) Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li * E. Honda * Guille * Cammy * Sakura * Dan Hibiki * Dhalism * Balrog * M. Bison (You'll access this world after you clear your first mission in Pokemon. After that, head to the Arcade.) Devil Dimension I Cloudwoe.png|Cloud Imagecomingsoonwoe.png|Lucy Ho (boss) (You will be transported here after you cleared mission #4 in DC.) Devil Dimension II * Elyphon * Cloud * John Rambo * John McClane * Chucky * Xenomorph * Vincent Vega * Jules Winnfield * Sephiroth (This can be unlocked after you clear Transformers and defeat the traitorous Zenta.) Arzack Fortress * Elyphon * Master Yo * Lina * Carl * Megatron * Brain * Pinky * Night Master (You can access the fortress after you wrap up Devil Dimension II.) Arena of Doom * Lucy Ho * Heder Ho * Aia Ho * Dexter Ho * Dietra Ho Outer Space * Dietra Ho Category:Worlds of Eden Category:Video games Category:Characters Category:Worlds Category:The Walking Dead Category:Star Trek Category:G.I. Joe Category:Popeye Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pucca Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Pokemon Category:Street Fighter Category:Scooby Doo Category:Gravity Falls Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Atomic Betty Category:Ben 10 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Kamen Rider Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Chaotic Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:My Little Pony Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Sailor Moon Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:One Piece Category:Digimon Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Star Wars Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Thundercats Category:Harry Potter Category:Transformers Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Child's Play Category:Alien (series) Category:Final Fantasy Category:Pulp Fiction Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Crossovers